Moving target indicator systems have generally required the processing of signals from several successive sweeps to produce sufficient indications of differences between moving targets particularly at low velocities. Alternatively, expedience such as utilizing weighting factors or weighting received echo signals as a function of range disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,538 by Shrader et al summing composite video signals from present range sweeps and predictions of composite videos of such range sweeps have been used with digital techniques for improving moving target indicating systems.